


Merry Christmas (Kiss my ass)

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall makes sure he'll spend a nice Christmas Eve, even though Zayn's there. Or the one where Zayn breaks Niall's heart so Niall doesn't mind breaking his too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas (Kiss my ass)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Christmas or winter, I'm just posting it from my tumblr: nialleratemyovaries.tumblr.com Enjoy! xx

Niall knocked lightly on Louis’ door, still unsure of why he was in front of his front door. Part of him told him that was the right choice to make, he couldn’t spend Christmas by himself in his condo with his cat and a new episode of Law&Order but the other part screamed to get away, book a flight to Mexico and live a peaceful life, making tacos in a little restaurant and change his name to Pepito.  
“No, Dick. Pepito is too stereotyped.” He thought to himself when the door flew open to reveal a already quite drunk Louis, Harry clinging to his shoulders.   
  
“Nialler! You came buddy!” Louis shouted, words comming out a little slurred, probably due to the amount of alchool in his body. “Oh my God, I’m so happy! When I talked to you yesterday at work, I thought you would bail on us, but you’re here!”   
  
He took the blond boy in his arms, while closing the door behind and lead him in the large living room where a crowd of co-workers and some unknown persons were already dancing, drinking and talking loudly to one other.  
  
“Liam! Look who’s here!” Louis shouted, an arm around Niall’s shoulder, the other around Harry’s waist. Harry was obviously totally smashed, Niall could tell by the way his head fell on Louis’ shoulder and how it seems he couldn’t stand without the older boy’s help.  
  
Liam turned around to see who had just arrived but the second his eyes fell on Niall, his smile disappeared. He looked around him with anxious eyes and then came to meet them with a sigh of relief.  
  
“Hey Nialler, Merry Christmas.” Liam gave him a reassuring hug that got Niall even more confused.  
  
“Liam, what is this all about ? What’s the matter with you ?” Niall really didn’t understand what was going on with his best mate. Liam and Niall has worked together in the same office for three years now. They always told each other everything, they couldn’t hide anything.  
  
“It’s, err, Zayn’s here.” Niall’s eyes went wide, mouth slightly open. He was sure his eyes could murder when he turned to Louis.  
  
“You twat! Why did you invite me if you knew he would be here!” Niall wore a incredulous look on his face as he grabbed his coat, his keys, and made his way back to the door.  
  
“Niall wait! You can’t just leave because of him! It’s Christmas dude, c’mon stay with me! Please.” Liam shouted behind him and Niall stopped in his track. He was right. He wouldn’t let Zayn ruin his holiday. He would have fun and prove him wrong.  
  
Niall turned around and threw his coat and keys aside, gaining a smile from the sober man.  
  
“I want a drink. And then, I’d like to perform a song I’ve written.”  
  
~  
  
A couple of drinks later, Niall was tipsy. He saw Zayn with that bitch and he decided he was ready to sing his song. He grabbed Louis’ guitar, who was currently making out with Harry on the couch, and sat on a chair in the middle of the crowd where he spotted the raven haired boy.  
  
“Err, sorry to interrupt but I’d like to play a song. A Christmas song!” The crowd cheered, drinks up in the air and encouraged the Irish man to continue. “I’ve written this song to a special someone, or someone I thought was special. Here it goes!” The crowd cheered once again, but Niall’s eyes were locked with Zayn’s, brown eyes wide in horror as Niall started strumming the first chords.  
  
“You told me I was lucky,  
To have my chance with you.  
Now last year’s summer romance,  
Is this year’s winter blues.”  
  
 _It all started at the beginning of summer when their boss rented a summer house for the weekend. They all had a little too much to drink, well execpt for Liam, and the hot new intern had asked him to dance._  
  
 _“What’s your name babe ?”_  
 _“I’m Niall.”_  
 _“I’m Zayn and I’m taking you on a date this week. What about lunch time, tuesday ?”_  
 _“Sounds perfect.”_  
 _Zayn smiled and Niall melted._  
  
 _As time went on, the pair would spend more and more lunch time together, steal kisses in the empty hallways and some other things in Niall’s office when Liam would leave._  
  
 _Everything seemed perfect to Niall, until that dreaded December 1st._  
  
“I treated you so nicely,  
To jewellery, and champagne,  
But you left me empty handed,  
Yeah, you left me feeling  
Play-ay-ayed”  
  
 _Niall should’ve known. He gave everything to Zayn, paid for almost every date, chose the best and most expensive bottles of wine, just to keep him satisfy. Zayn in return did nothing. Well not really. At first, he was the loving boyfriend, the type any girl or boy would like. He took Niall on dates, took care of him but then, when Niall returned the favor, he stopped caring._  
  
 _Niall would give, give, give and Zayn would only take, take, take._  
  
 _And Niall knew it after some time but he was still convinced that Zayn loved him and that he would go back to his usual self._  
  
“Now I hope you’re happy with yourself,  
‘cause I’m not laughing  
Don’t you think it’s kind of crappy  
What you did this holiday?  
When I gave you my heart,  
You ripped it apart  
Like wrapping paper trash”  
  
 _He came home that night from a long and tiring day at work, he saw Zayn leave a little before dinner time and almost hoped that the taller boy would’ve welcome him with a nice dinner and a good bottle of wine. But somewhere deep inside, Niall knew that wouldn’t happen. Zayn was not himself anymore._  
  
 _He entered his flat where he knew Zayn would be. They didn’t move in together but Zayn had clothes and tooth brush and his hair supplies always at his house for a couple of month now._  
  
 _He got in the dark living room and was surprised to find it empty. He left his coat and his bag on the couch and made his way to the the kitchen, only to find it empty as well. He shrugged and poured himself some water in a glass and then left the kitchen to go to their bedroom. He walked in the hallway but stopped right in front of the door. He heard a moan. He heard a fucking moan and it wasn’t from Zayn. He heard a female moan._  
  
 _Without thinking twice, he pushed the door open to find his boyfriend under the covers with a fake blonde, still moaning loudly. Niall felt the bile in his throat and the tears rise to his eyes._  
  
 _“What the fuck Zayn !?” Zayn raised his head and lockey eyes with his boyfriend, a shocked look on his face. Niall let the tears roll down his cheeks as he threw the item of clothing to the couple in his bed. “Get the fuck out of my bed and leave the fuck out of my house, now!”_  
  
 _“Niall please, let me explain-“_  
  
 _“No, fuck off with your whore, I don’t wanna talk to you. Just leave me alone, I’ll pack your stuff, come get it tomorrow.” He said, trying to dry his tears with the back of his hand._  
  
 _“She’s better than you are anyway! She knows exactly how I like it!” And with those hurtful words, he left. Niall slept on the couch that night, refusing to enter the bedroom._  
  
“So I wrote you a song,  
Hope that you sing along  
And it goes,  
‘Merry Christmas, kiss my ass!’ “  
  
The crowd cheered around him. He looked over where Liam was, smiling that bright smile of his, watching him with proud, sparkling eyes. He then turned around and saw that Louis and Harry had stopped eating each other’s face and encouraged him to continue. Finally, his eyes landed on Zayn. He was just as beautiful as he remembered, his hair perfectly up and well-dressed. He looked at Niall with sad eyes, and for a moment the blond man almost felt bad for him but then, he saw his arm around that girl, Kerrie, and returned to strumming his guitar, a smirk on his rosy lips.  
  
“They say I’m losing my mind,  
I thought that for a while,  
I tear down decorations  
They remind me of your smile.”  
  
 _“Hey Niall, buddy, you alright ?” Liam asked, quite concerned. The brown haired boy as never seen the other so down. “Is it because of, well, you know ?” Liam knew about Zayn. He was the one to find Niall a sobbing mess the day after._  
  
 _“Please Liam, I don’t wanna talk about it.” Liam gave him a sympathetic smile that Niall couldn’t see because his eyes was stuck on his computer screen. Liam glanced around their office and noticed all the Christmas decorations had gone missing._  
  
 _“Niall what happened to the decorations ?” Niall looked up with guilty eyes and Liam felt bad for the poor Irish lad._  
  
 _“I just- I didn’t feel like staring at all those bright colorful ornaments all day, I’m sorry.” His eyes fell back down on his work. Liam really wanted his bestfriend to feel better he just didn’t know how._  
  
 _“It’s ok Nialler, don’t worry about it.”_  
  
“I hate that mistletoe,  
It makes me think of our first kiss,  
You bit my lip, you pulled me close,  
And then you taught me how to quit.”  
  
 _“Oh, hey Niall, watch out, you’re standing below the mistletoe!” Cher, the receptionist told him with a bright smile. Niall looked up with sad eyes and then tried to return the smile to the cheerful girl the best he possibly could._  
  
 _Niall then entered his office and locked the door behind him. He sat on his chair and let the tears flows down as the memories of their first kiss came back to him._  
  
 _“Thanks Zayn, that was probably the best chicken I ever had!” Niall remembered saying to the older boy._  
  
 _They were both walking back to Niall’s condo after a nice dinner night in a restaurant where Zayn knew the owner and reserved them a table on the roof. After the perfect meal, Zayn had insisted to walk him back home and Niall had happily obliged. They were walking hand in hand, fingers interwined and talking softly when they arrived in front of his house. Niall let go of Zayn’s hand but the older boy brought him back into his arms and captured his lips with his own, bringing butterflies in the smaller boy’s stomach. After the initial shock, Niall kissed back, tangled his hand in Zayn’s hair and the other boy put his hands on Niall’s waist, holding him tightly. Zayn pushed his tongue across Niall’s bottom lip, and opened his mouth to grant him access and Zayn soon won the battle for dominance. They kissed for a couple of second when they both broke it, allowing air back in their lungs._  
  
 _“Goodnight Niall, see ya tomorrow babe.” He pecked his lips one last time and turned away._  
  
 _Niall cried silently in his office that day and tried to forget the feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought of their first kiss._  
  
“And I hope you’re happy with yourself,  
‘cause I’m not laughing, (not laughing)  
Don’t you think it’s so damn trashy  
What you did this holiday?   
(so trashy)  
I gave you my heart, (heart)  
You ripped it apart  
Like the wrapping paper trash (wrapping paper trash)  
So I wrote you a song,  
Hope that you sing along,  
Here it goes,  
‘Merry Christmas, (bitch!), kiss my ass.’ “  
  
The crowd cheered one last time as Niall played the last chord and stood up to take a bow.   
  
“Yeah Nialler that was awesome!” Louis shouted from the couch with Harry laughing in his lap.   
  
Niall smiled brightly to Zayn who looked up at him with sad eyes and Niall didn’t even feel bad for the boy.

He felt an arm around his shoulders and saw Liam looking at him with proud eyes and a sincere smile. Niall watched him, watched his shinning brown eyes, filled with something Niall never caught in Zayn’s eyes, watched his smile and in that’s when it hit him.Niall realised he just  _truly_  saw his bestfriend and he didn’t really think about it when he leaned and kissed him but he felt a wave of happiness when the other boy moved his lips against his owns.  
  
And right now in that moment, he didn’t have any second thoughts about a tan raven haired boy, because for the first time this winter, he felt happy, enjoying the magic spirit of Christmas with someone who really cared about him.

 


End file.
